


skin

by northerndavvn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, asahi my sweet flower child, basically a whole clusterfuck and possibly triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndavvn/pseuds/northerndavvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was wrong in all the worst ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin

**Author's Note:**

> hello im small and gay please dont hurt me

she was wrong in all the worst ways.

               _too tall-_

                     _too broad-_

                             _too dense._

she wasn’t small and soft and gentle, like girls were supposed to be. she was tall and gangly and  _scary,_  and she didn’t want to be, she didn’t ask for this. indelicate and brutish, that’s what she was.

_asahi-kun!_

the words grated on her ears, reminding her of all she was and didn’t want to be, couldn’t stand to be, and she clenches her teeth against it, feels the hot sting of tears and the tenseness of her shoulders.

she wasn’t okay, hadn’t been okay for a while and probably wouldn’t be okay for even longer. she couldn’t hardly look at herself in the mirror, her hands shook whenever she ran her hands across her face and found stubble. she felt like crying every morning she woke up and found herself hard, or every time she had to take a shower, or take a piss.

that wasn’t something that long hair and some pretty dresses could fix.


End file.
